Elrios: Tales of Evil
by Rek-san
Summary: Five years have passed since the demon armies were defeated, but now a new group of enemies make their appearance. After the theft of three of ElShard, the Elgang comes back, ready to fight new and old foes.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE: End of Peace**_

Year X018, three years have passed since the last demon army was defeated by the ElGang. After their victory they became acclaimed heroes, but even though the team defeated the demons, they weren't able to relax.

The reason? A prophecy the team heard while traveling, "_When the world will be saved from chaos, a greater one will befall upon us. There is hiding, there is no escape. The safety of this world is what will bring the end." _ These were the words they heard from Luto, the last ones they heard before his disappearance.

And this is why after their victory, the team separated and started to train the human armies.

Elsword and Aisha returned to Ruben and started to train the new recruits of the El Search Team.

Rena and Raven married, and began to train the Velder soldiers.

Eve returned to Altera and started to rebuild her kingdom, aided by Chung who, after his father disappearance, reclaimed his throne as king of Hamel, and began to work on restoring his hometown.

Elesis, Ara and Aren, began to live at Peita and kept guarding the Temple, since it was the first gate who opened.

And this is how the ElGang prepared for another war, and probably the most dangerous one.

Hm? Add? Well, after the end of the war, he disappeared without leaving a single trace behind and nobody noticed his disappearance.

Well, shall we start? This will be a long story, and no, this won't be a story about how the heroes will try to stop the chaos, this is a story about the one who will bring it…

_**? P.O.V. –**_Year X018-

_Sutra Kingdom, Temple of the Fire_

Countless numbers of knights were lying on the floor, and many others were still fighting. But it didn't matter how many knights they had, they didn't have a single chance against these monsters.

The knights fell one after another, under the quick slash of a female knight.

"This was easy, I didn't even need to kill them" the girl said as she put her long-sword on its sheath. Suddenly three other knights jumped behind her and were about to hit her, when she quickly turned around towards her left side, hit one of the guard with her sword still in her sheath, and then she throw the guard towards the other two, slamming them towards a wall.

"Like I said, too easy."

"Alice, we are going." A male voice called for her.

"As you wish, my Lord" The girl followed the man.

…

When the two entered inside the temple, they were greeted by an army of golems, magic beasts, ancient nasods and dragons.

"I'll take care of them, my Lord" said the female knight as she dashed in front of a black haired man.

"Please, do" said the black haired man as he stood behind her. And then the girl charged against the monsters.

_Two weeks later; Velder royal palace:_

The members of the ElGang were reunited in a room, it was a while since they meet each other, but they knew that this wasn't a friendly meeting. But the members of the ElGang, were happy anyways to meet each other in a while.

"Elsword, you grow up well!" said Raven complimenting Elsword.

"Yes! I kept training like you and my sister told me to!" replied Elsword proudly.

"Aisha! Even though you grow up you are still so cute!" said the lime haired elf as she hugged the violet mage.

"Rena! You didn't change of a bit" said the purple head, as she freed herself from the hug, then her gaze fell on the elf chest "you truly didn't change…" said the purple head, slightly annoyed, while touching her own chest.

"Eve-san" the ebony haired girl approached the Nasod. "How is going the reconstruction of your race?"

"It's going well, thanks for asking" she answered. "How is your brother?"

"He is slightly recovering thanks for asking" Ara replied happily.

Meanwhile Elesis was chatting with Chung about Hamel conditions.

Then the doors opened and Vanessa came in. She looked around for a moment and smiled slightly. "I'm pleased that everyone was able to answer to the call…" then her smile wore off and a serious look appeared on her face "…but this isn't a friendly meeting, I suppose you have already realized this".

The ElGang nodded in agreement.

"Then, we can start right away, please take a sit, this will be a long briefing" Vanessa said she sat on the chair.

"I think you already heard the rumor about demons coming back to Elrios, don't you"

"Yeah, I have" Elsword said "but it' a just a rumor right?"

"We thought the same," Vanessa sighed"…until two weeks ago."

"Hu? What happened?" asked Chung.

"The temple of fire got attacked…" Eve said.

"WHAT!?" the whole ElGang gasped, aside from Eve.

"Is that true, Vanessa?" asked Chung.

"Yes, but it gets worse even worse" she answered. "Even the temple of Light and that of the Moon were attacked"

"Huh? How is that possible?" said Aisha.

"We never heard of an attack of such large scale!" said Elsword.

"It's because the temples were attacked by just two people"

"What?!" Elsword said surprised. Then he asked "how many casualties?"

"…not even one, all the soldiers were either knocked out, or put under a sleeping spell."

"This can't be the work of demons; usually they make hundred of casualties…" Said Chung while thinking; "It cannot be someone else doing?"

"As expected from King Seiker, we thought so too, but after seeing the registration…"

"Which registration?" asked Ara.

"The one my satellites captured" said Eve as she enlarged her hologram screen, and placed it on the center of the table.

The first video showed what the battle at the temple of Fire, and an unknown girl fighting, while someone else was behind her doing nothing. The recording ended and the next one showed them what happened at the Temple of Moon another unknown girl fighting and a figure the ElGang knew well.

Ara stared at the screen "Karis…"

"Just thought about it, but there is someone missing among us…" Chung said as the video reminded him the fight against Karis.

"That's right Add is missing, why did you say everyone, when there isn't Add?" Elsword asked to Vanessa.

"Because of this…" the video ended, and what they saw shocked them.

Two black armored men were fighting hordes of soldiers, and the gang immediately recognized the two.

_Unknown location_

"We have already gathered three El Crystals" said the heavy armored man. "When we are going to proceed with the plan, my Lord?"

"Don't worry, we will keep going on with the plan, but from now we need to take things slowly, the ElGang must have been already warned about us" said the black haired man. "We can't lose against them, if we take things carefully, isn't that right, Diabolic Esper?"

The man obtained as a answer just smirk.

_Back to Velder Royal Palace_

The team couldn't keep their eyes off from the video.

"Add…"said Ara staring at the screen in disbelief.

"…and my father…" said Chung with the same look.

"What the hell it's happening Vanessa?!" screamed Elsword.

"It seems like he betrayed you" said Vanessa biting her lips.

**Prologue END**

_Well, I really wanted to try to write story where the OC are against the ElGang, and most importantly from the point of view of the OC. If I'll able to I will ask for some OC's, and IF, remember. Well then until next time ^^ _


	2. Chapter 1: ElChaser

-Unknown location.-

Inside a dark, giant circular room a single man was standing, staring intently at the three stolen Crystals. Not even a single ray of light lighted the room, and the only light that brightened the room was the one emitted from the stolen El crystal.

"We have gathered the Moon ElShard, the Fire ElShard and the Sun ElShard. Then we just need to get the Earth El, the Water El and the Wind El. We will need to get them from Velder, Hamel and Sander…" said the man as his gaze turned to a floating globe. "But first we need to gather more men…"

_-Velder royal palace, briefing room:-_

"Add betraying us? That can't be true! He is one of us, why he should?" Elsword slammed his hand against the table.

"That's right" Aisha said agreeing to Elsword words. "He may have been an enemy before, but by the time we defeated the demons he was already thinking of us as a family."

Eve interrupted her "then mind to explain why he is fighting alongside them?"

"They must've brainwashed him, like they did with Aren or Chung's dad." Aisha said.

"That does certainly the case, but even so, there is the fact he disappeared right after our victory against the demons."

"I can answer that" Eve intervened. "When I returned to Altera Core's I found Add there, working on a device that could've help him."

"Device? What device?" asked Chung.

Eve shocked her head "He didn't tell me, though while he was there he helped me with the reconstruction of the Nasods. But he suddenly disappeared one day, so I can't say much".

"Is that so? Well it can't be helped…" the blonde boy said disappointed.

"Putting Add aside…" Vanessa resumed speaking "…we need to formulate a plan to protect the remaining El Crystal. It's most likely that they will target them once again."

"There are three crystals left, and it's highly possible that the number of attackers is six, though I haven't gathered enough data to confirm it."

"So we will need to split up?" asked Chung.

"Affirmative, since we know that they are targeting the ElCrystal, we can try to protect them by splitting the team into three groups, one will go to Sander, one will go to Hamel and one will stay here." Eve said, explaining her plan to those present.

"But wouldn't that plan be somewhat risky?" asked Ara.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elsword asked with a confused look.

"They might attack one crystal all at once, and that would end with a heavy defeated from our side." Aisha answered carefully analyzing the situation "You saw what they were able to do just in pair, imagine what would come out if all six would fight at the same moment at the same place against the same enemy? And don't forget the numerical advantage they would end up having, Elsword".

"I didn't think about that…" mumbled the red-red headed boy "then what should we do?"

"We need to ask for help, Vanessa could you lend us a hand?" said Raven.

"I will see what I can do; maybe I can gather some help from the various adventurers and guilds."

"Please, do" said Rena "then about splitting the team what about…"

_-Unknown location, inside of a castle:-_

Helputt and Karis entered inside a dark blue, where a man was looking at the three crystals they stole.

"My lord, we are ready to act" said solemnly the fallen king.

"Then we will proceed according to the plan, but first Karis go with Alice and send my greetings to them" the man turned around and left the room.

"As you wish" the queen bowed slightly.

Once the two were left alone, Karis started to speak: "Hey, fallen king…"

"First: don't call me that, you lascivious demon; second: what do you want?

"Isn't strange for you calling someone else -my lord-?"

"I have lost the right to call myself a king when I started to fight the city I swore to protect".

"That doesn't answer my question, you muscle-head"

"It wasn't supposed to, you demon".

"It seems that you are still angry with me" Karis headed towards the door and was about to leave, when she suddenly stopped herself. "But let me be clear, I did what I did because he forced me to" then she left.

"You should forgive her, you know?" a blonde haired girl silently appeared beside the fallen king. "After all we are comrades, and there shouldn't be any resentment between us. It could become a hindrance for future mission."

"Don't worry; I won't let my feelings get over me."

"Well, as long you get it." The girl sighed. "By the way, did you see Alice and Add?"

"The lord said that Alice was going outside, while Add should be in the library"

"Got it" the blonde haired woman left the room soon after, leaving the dark paladin alone.

"This is the only way to protect them…"

_-Velder royal palace-_

"…then if nobody is against this formation, tell me" the azure velderian centurion placed a sheet of paper with their names on it.

_**Velder: Rena - Raven**_

_**Hamel: Chung - Elesis**_

_**Sander: Ara - Elsword**_

"And while you will station to these locations, Aisha and Eve will be at Altera and will try to localize the other crystals, is that alright for you?" the centurion asked firmly.

"Yes!" the Elgang answered in unison.

"Then, I will send the adventurers who will join you there, until then-"Vanessa was suddenly interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. The sound echoed through the entire room, and the echo was so strong that the presents had to cover their own ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Aisha shrieked.

-_Sorry for that…_-

The team heard a voice they didn't recognize and started to look around them. Then, the door started to open slowly and a black haired man with a heavy shade of white, wearing a black coat and a dark closed vest underneath with black pants.

He slowly approached the team and started to speak –_as you know, someone_ _started to gather the El Crystals-._

The entire team drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Identify yourself!" Vanessa ordered, as she pointed her spear to the man.

_-That's right, you still don't know about me…- -My name is Miyako Rei and I'm the leader of the El Chaser-_

"El Chaser? What the…" Aisha had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Are you the ones who are stealing the crystals?" Elsword held his sword towards the man.

"…what will if I say yes?" Miyako looked at the red-haired boy, amused.

"I will make you give them back!" Elsword dashed forward.

"Elsword, don't charge at him recklessly!" shouted Elesis.

"I will be fine" Elsword said as he was about to hit Miyako, "he doesn't seem to be strong physically". But his attack didn't hit him. Elsword kept trying to hit him, but Miyako kept evading the red-head attacks like they were in slow-motion.

"That won't hit me" he chuckled as he kept dodging.

Elsword was about to slash at him once more, but he suddenly stooped himself. He jumped back and looked at his companions. "What did you do to them?"

Miyako stared at Elsword with a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"Since we started to fight I was the only one who attacked you while my friends didn't even move".

"Maybe they wanted to teach you a lesson about not charging at unknown enemies?"

"Another reason for not letting me fight alone"

"…" Miyako chuckled slightly "it seems that you aren't the same brat from back then. Yes, I casted a rune on them to block their movements"

"Free them, NOW!" he pointed his sword at Miyako.

"Nope"

"Why? Scared that you will lose against all of us together?

"…no, because some of them are already free"

"What?"

_**-Lighting Bolt!-**_

_**-Illusion Ray!-**_

_**-Furious Shredding!-**_

_**-Blood Wave!-**_

A barrage of attacks flew against Miyako, surrounding him in a cloud of dust.

"That should have been enough…" Aisha said without diverting her gaze.

"His life signs are weak…" Eve stated "we should restrain him as soon as possible"

"Leave it to us!" Said the Asura as she started to get close to him, and proceeded to bind him with one of the Haan's sealing technique.

"Aisha! How did you-"

"Know about the seal? Wake up Elsie! I'm a mage!" Aisha lightly hit Elsword head with her staff. "Beside, that rune was one of the basic magic circles the teach at the academy, it should be easy to avoid getting caught"

"Then why did you get caught?"

"That was what surprised me, it seems he strengthened the power of the rune, without letting us notice about it, well me, Eve, Ara and Elesis aside…"

While the two were talking, Ara placed in front of them the man, and Raven, who just started to move again started to ask him some questions…

"Why are you gathering the El?"

"-"

"Where did you put them?"

"-"

Raven kept asking question and the man kept his silence, much to Elsword annoyance.

"Answer us or else…" the red-head pointed his sword against his neck.

"_-You shouldn't point that to me…"_

"We defeated you quite easily, so don't try to act cool"

A grin appeared on the man face and then the door opened. A bunch of soldiers entered.

"General, something horrible happened!"

"…it has better to be really important"

"We are under attack!"

"What?! How many of them?"

"Just one man, but he is easily defeating our army"

Vanessa turned to the man "This was your doing, isn't it?"

"Well not mine"

"You've better to speak, who is that man?"

"My master"

"General..."

"Don't you see I'm busy? Take the ElGang and go to fight!"

"But that man is that other man!"

"What do you mean?"

Then an explosion destroyed a wall and the room was soon engulfed in debris and dust.

"Weell, sorry if I'm a bit late" a man voice echoed happily in the room.

The entire ElGang, looked at clouded figure still surprised and confused from the explosion.

"There were a lot of people who got in my way, but I'm here" the man walked towards the tied up leader of the ElChaser.

The smoke began to disappear and the figure was now visible.

"Why?" Aisha looked at the man, speechless and so did the gang.

"Why there are two of them?!"

_**DU-DU-DU-DUUUN cliffhanger!**_

_**And for the readers, sorry for the very, very, very late chapter. I've always been bad at managing my time and I was in a slump about both this story and the other one (Elrios Endless Curse). But then a crazy, maybe stupid idea crossed my mind: what would come out if these two stories are part of the same timeline?**_

_**And so I decided to this, this story will be a sequel of E.E.C. **_

_**With this being said: feel free to review, and see you on the next chapter!**_


End file.
